Blackout
by Beyond The Horizon
Summary: After a power outage, Courtney is forced to endure the night with a certain, obnoxious punk in her room. Duncan/Courtney. One-shot. Takes place after Duncan's elimination in TDI and on Playa de Losers.


**AN: Bloody Basketball's request in the TDI Fanfiction Trade. Rated T for some sexual situations. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story. They belong to Fresh TV.**

Courtney sighed and placed her pencil between her teeth. She lay flat on the top of her bed, stomach down. Her onyx eyes were focused on the work at hand, a bead of sweat forming on her brow. She was in her Playa de Losers resort bedroom, trying to get some work done for her upcoming school year. She was dressed in a casual grey tank top paired with olive shorts, her chocolate coloured hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

Her gaze shifted towards her window. The rain was still coming down in buckets and pounded heavily against her window. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to concentrate, she rolled over, off the bed and walked over to the window. Her eyes fell downwards toward the ground and she stared at the outdoor pool which no longer held any of the former contestants. Up until today, the sun provided the island's warm temperature.

Many of the contestants were overjoyed that they were staying in this resort but not Courtney. She had been cursing Harold for kicking her out of the game and making her lose her shot at the money. With that thought lingering her mind, she gripped the mahogany curtains and closed them with force. Mumbling to herself, she started to walk back to the bed when she caught sight of her reflection. She took a long look at it and finally fixed the stray hair that hung beside her face. _Perfect._ She fell backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

The resort bedrooms were nothing short of luxurious. The resort had a floor for the guys and one for the girls. The rooms could only be accessed with a card key that was given to them when she first arrived. The resort was a far cry from the conditions that they endured whilst in the competition itself. After her constant pestering, Chef finally cracked and gave her the room with a poolside view. Courtney smiled to herself and rolled onto her side.

Her room resembled one of a fancy hotel suite. Her main room was connected to a marble bathroom which was furnished with a hot tub and a shower. The main room was decorated with dark red tinted furniture and was equipped with a lovely flat screen television. The television was equipped with a channel that actually let the contestants at Playa de Losers watch the show before it aired, giving them an indication as to who would be joining them next.

Courtney kept a close eye on the remaining contestants and was completely ecstatic to hear that Duncan was in the top four. Her excitement was short lived when it turned out that he was on the next boat to Playa de Losers. While she was disappointed that Duncan could no longer win the competition for the both of them, she still felt a sense of joy whenever she saw him around the resort. The two of them ran into a rough patch when Courtney saw Heather cuddling with Duncan during the episode he was kicked off and Duncan made no move to stop it, costing him the challenge.

Courtney shook those thoughts away and turned back to her paperwork. She stuck her pencil behind her ear and dog-eared page seven. She was revising her schedule for next school year and it was taking much longer than she initially thought it would. She made careful adjustments to her plan to ensure that she'd be accepted at Harvard Law School by the time she was nineteen. Harvard's tuition was quite a sum and Courtney was hoping to win the prize money so that it could go towards that fund but due to her loss, she had to rethink her money making plan. She circled a few words here and there and highlighted paragraph 'A', subsection four. A few repeated knocks at her door broke her out of her trance.

She got up from her bed and looked through the peephole. She didn't see anybody. She raised an eyebrow and opened the door to the hallway. She couldn't see anyone and with a shrug began to shut the door. Suddenly a figure jumped out at her and she let out a startled scream and kicked the figure in the groin out of self defense.

Duncan's face scrunched up in pain and his hands clutched his crotch. Courtney growled when she realized that it was that Neanderthal again. He was dressed slightly different from his usual outfit having replaced his black skull shirt with a white wife beater. "Calm down, Princess. It's just me." Duncan said in a weak voice. The CIT glared at him, her face displaying zero amusement for the prank he just pulled. "I just figured that you'd be missing me and I thought I'd surprise you with a visit. I didn't realize that you greet all your guests with a kick to the crotch." Duncan said, his left hand supporting him by holding on to the door frame and his right hand still clutching his shorts.

"Not all my guests think it's funny to scare the living hell out of someone. How did you know what room I was in?" Courtney asked, her eyes narrowed at the punk that stood in the doorway.

"I asked Bridgette." Duncan replied. He winced as he slowly straightened his back from the slightly crouched position he had initially taken up. He tenderly removed his right hand from his crotch, provoking Courtney to roll her eyes. After the punk appeared to have recovered enough, Courtney put on a fake smile.

"Well, it has been lovely to see you but I'm quite busy right now so if you'll excuse me…" She started to shut the door but Duncan's hand was already pushing against it, preventing her from doing so.

"Princess, you just gave me a shot to the crotch. The least you can do is let me in so I can rest a bit." Courtney looked at him with a sceptical expression. "You aren't a guy and you have no idea what's like to be kicked in that area."

Duncan and Courtney spent the next few minutes in a stare down, both of them not changing the expression on their faces. After what seemed like forever, Courtney sighed and pushed the door open. "Fine, come in."

Duncan smirked as he walked inside. He let out a low whistle as he did a quick look around the bedroom. "Nice room. It's a lot nicer than the guys' rooms. Maybe I'll move in here."

"Like I would ever share a room with you." Courtney huffed, crossing her arms. A flash of lightening and the sound of thunder quietly growled outside the room. "The storm's getting pretty bad. Maybe you should go back to your room." Courtney suggested, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, Princess." Duncan sat on the bed and fell down on his back. He let out a satisfied 'Ahh' noise and he closed his eyes. "I can't believe you get to sleep here every day. This sure beats those crappy bunk beds at the camp."

"I think an uncomfortable bed in exchange for the prize money is a fine trade-off." Courtney remarked. She walked over to the armchair that was next to the window. She sat down and leaned her head against her hand. "Don't you have better things to do?"

Duncan laughed and flipped over so he lay on his stomach. He was about to reply when the stack of papers at the end of the bed caught his ice blue eyes. He gave a questioning glance at the papers in front of him and before she could stop him, he cleared his throat and started to read the page in front of him with a poorly done impression of the CIT's voice. "I hope to achieve eight different extra circular activities in my upcoming year and I plan to start two new clubs. Since I only lost the last school council election by two votes, I'll put a little more time into introducing myself to everyone so that my name will stick in their sub-conscious. They-" Courtney snatched the papers out of his hands and hastily stuffed them into the side table's drawers.

"I do NOT sound like that. I'm sorry that an ogre, like yourself, can't fully comprehend the importance of making a list when preparing for one's school year." Courtney jabbed a finger at his chest and put her hands on her hips, staring Duncan down. Duncan smirked and gently rubbed the spot where she had poked him.

"You're right. I totally envy the fact that you waste your time making lists and preparing your life down to the next meal you eat. I also envy the fact that you're able to stick that pole so far up your butt." He said, sarcasm laced in his words. "I thought that after we stole the food from Chef you'd loosen up. I guess I have more work to do. I can't say that I mind it though." He smiled at her. Courtney opened her mouth to retort but found she was at a loss for words and only made an annoyed noise before her face flushed with colour.

"Duncan, I'll have you know-" She was cut off as all the lights in the room went off, surrounding the pair in darkness. "The lights went off!" Courtney said as she groped around trying to find something to hold on to.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Duncan's sarcastic voice replied from the dark. Courtney moved in the direction of his voice, knowing that he was on the bed. She bent down, feeling around for the sheets. She felt her fingers skim against some fabric and instinctively curled her fingers around it. She fell forward, tripping over the edge of the bed and hit Duncan's body. He chuckled. "I didn't know you liked doing it in the dark, sweetheart."

"Ugh!" She pushed herself up and realized that she was straddling him. She felt his hand graze her butt and with her left knee, jerked it swiftly in a downward motion. Duncan cried out and lightly pushed her off of him.

"It was an accident, I swear." His groans of pain were heard within the darkness. "Goddamnit." He cursed. "You know, Princess, kicking a guy in the crotch isn't always the best method of communication."

"It sure works effectively though." Courtney snapped back.

"If you had given me a minute, I would've done this a lot quicker." A light emerged within the darkness of the room. Courtney gravitated towards the light to discover that it was Duncan's lighter. She looked at him and saw that he was sitting cross legged, one hand over his crotch, almost completely mirroring his position earlier. "Isn't that better? Do you have any candles around here? Maybe we can light this room up a bit better."

Courtney furrowed her brow before a smile came across her face. "I have these aroma therapy candles in my cabinet." She got up and with Duncan following her, his lighter to illuminating her path; she reached the cabinet and pulled out five candles. She placed them around the room and Duncan lit them all. The smell of vanilla came fast and strong but at least the room was decently lit.

Duncan turned towards Courtney and raised his eyebrow seductively. "Well, the candles are lit. All we're missing now is the rose petals on the floor." Courtney looked at him with a dead pan look. Duncan held up his hands in mock defense. "I'm kidding." Courtney walked over to her slightly wrinkled bed and fell backwards onto it, releasing a deep sigh. "Going to sleep, Princess?"

"Not while you're here. We're going to have to find something else to do." Courtney said. Duncan laughed and leaned back on the bed, his arms propping him up.

"I'm sure you'll think of something to keep me entertained." He said with a flirtatious tone, earning him a punch in the arm. Another flash of lightening was seen through the windows and the sound of rain seemed to be growing louder.

Courtney shifted her head towards the window and back to Duncan, a smile on her face. "I think that you overstayed your welcome, Duncan. I'm going to go to bed and I'm not letting a Neanderthal disrupt my delicate sleeping pattern." Duncan smirked and pretended to be deep in thought.

"How about you leave? You can have my room for the night and I'll stay in this five star bedroom. I know I'll make better use of it than you will."

"The rooms are on a room key system, moron." Duncan held up two cards in his left hand for her to see. A shocked expression came over her and she groped around in her pockets.

"You stole my room key! Great, now we don't know which key goes to which room. The cards are completely identical in appearance."

"Correction: You don't know which key is which. I know perfectly well which goes with which room. If you kick me out, maybe I'll just keep your room key and take over your room in the middle of the night while you're least suspecting. That is, of course, unless you let me stay in this room." Duncan had a devious grin plastered on his face. Courtney gave him a fierce look and without warning, leaped forward in an attempt to grab the keys. Duncan was caught off guard and the two keys flew out his hand and landed near the door.

Duncan and Courtney both looked at the keys at the base of the door and with a challenging stare, they both scrambled off the bed and made a bolt to the front of the room. Duncan gave Courtney a slight push and made it to the door first. He scooped up the keys only to have Courtney leap on his back and make a grab for the keys in his hand. A knock on the door averted their attention. Courtney jumped off of him and after taking one of the keys in his hand, shoved him behind the door. Courtney opened the door only to have a flashlight blind her.

"Are you alright?" Chef's military voice sounded. She rubbed her eyes and squinted past the light. She could vaguely make out Chef's face.

"Only if I can retain my vision." Courtney murmured.

"What did you say?" Chef's loud voice demanded.

"Nothing." Courtney said quickly. She could hear Duncan's snickering behind the door. Chef appeared to have heard it too and he gave a questioning look at her door. Courtney struggled to think of an excuse. "Sorry, that's just the door. **It makes a lot more noise than it should.**" She said the last sentence with more emphasis and gave the door a hard shove against Duncan. Duncan's cursing was drowned out by her words. "So what were you saying?"

Chef gave her a funny look before seemingly shrugging it off. "The storm knocked out one of the main generators. Chris said he sent an intern to fix it but that intern is obviously not doing his job right! For Christ's sake, the kid's only nineteen! How can we expect him to fix any electronic device? He'll get lost and I'll end up going down there to save him. Not to mention, I'm probably going to end up fixing it. I hate my job. I should have taken that job on that movie set…"

"Chef?" Courtney asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Which brings me to the main point of this visit; you are NOT, under any circumstances, allowed to leave this room. Apparently your contract states that once you are no longer in the competition, we are obligated to keep you free from harm. Chris decided that the best way to do that is to barricade you maggots into your rooms."

"What? I can't sleep when he's- I mean, **I** can't sleep without any friends to keep me company. What happens if **someone** needs to leave?" Courtney made a quick glance at Duncan who wore a smile on his face that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Everything you need is in your rooms. It's getting late so it's best to go to bed. I will be monitoring the hallways and will be making sure nobody leaves their rooms. Is that clear?" Chef came within a few inches of Courtney's face. She gave him a slightly worried smile.

"Crystal."

"Good. At ease, soldier." Chef continued down the hallway as Courtney quietly shut the door. Duncan smiled and crossed his arms.

"Looks like I'm staying the night." Courtney flashed him an annoyed expression and she pointed at the armchair.

"That is where you'll be sleeping. If you enjoy having your two arms in a functional state, I suggest you don't make any move towards the bed while I'm in it." Courtney massaged her temples and inhaled slowly. "Okay, I'm going to put on my pajamas in the washroom."

"Aww, and here I was hoping for a little strip tease before bed." Duncan smirked. Courtney made a disgusted sound, flung open the door of her wardrobe, grabbed her night attire and stormed into the washroom. Duncan leaned against the chair and closed his eyes, chucking to himself. "She will do great things…"

"Duncan?" He opened one eye and looked at her, speechless. She was dressed in her typical pink nightgown with an eye mask resting on the top of her brown hair. The way her hair fell just slightly past her shoulders, just above her perfect breasts made Duncan want to drool. Her nightgown ended mid-thigh and it took all of Duncan's will not to throw himself at her right then. He blinked out of his fantasy and ruffled the back of his mohawk.

"Wow, Princess…You look…amazing." Courtney blushed but rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Duncan." Courtney walked over to her bed and crawled over the covers. Duncan was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her perfectly shaped butt before she slid under the covers. Duncan smiled and closed his eyes.

"Good night Princess."

"Good night, ogre." A quiet reply sounded from underneath the covers.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Courtney woke up to a large crash of thunder. She gripped her sheets and stared worriedly at the curtained window. She usually wasn't troubled with thunderstorms but this one was really bad. She could hear the wind outside and the constant crashing of rain was too much for her to handle. She looked at her cell phone and saw that the time was '3:12am'. _Great, now I'm never getting any sleep._

She fell back on her pillow and brought the sheets over her head. As improbable as it was, she was worried that the storm would make something fly through her window and badly injure her. This was, without a doubt, the worst storm she had ever experienced. She made an involuntary yelp as another crash sounded from outside.

"Courtney? Are you awake?" She sat up to see Duncan squinting his eyes, trying to get a good look at her. "Are you okay? You're not scared of the storm, are you?"

Courtney sniffed and glanced back at the window. "No. I'm just nervous, that's all. Why are you awake?"

"I went to the washroom about ten minutes ago. I heard a commotion in the hallway. I think Izzy left her room and I heard Hatchet actually tackle her to the floor. She's back in her room now but it was priceless."

Courtney giggled at the thought and looked down at her hands, sheepishly. As much as she hated what she was about to do, she truly felt nervous and she couldn't help feeling that if she didn't have someone nearby to comfort her, she'd never get to sleep. "Duncan, do you think you could sleep on the far end of the bed? If I hear someone else sleeping, it'll make me feel better." Courtney cringed, awaiting another perverted comment from the pig himself.

"Ah…sure. I don't mind." Duncan got up from his armchair and got into bed on the other side, a fair distance away from the CIT.

"Thanks." Courtney closed her eyes and tried her best to go to sleep. The rain and thunder only got worse and Courtney found herself wide awake twenty minutes later. "Crap…" She said softly. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for the storm to go away.

She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and wake up in the morning to a bright and sunny day. A hand touched her shoulder and she flinched at his touch. She would've told him off right there and then for touching her but she was too scared of the storm to find the effort.

"Princess, you're shaking." Duncan said. His soft voice held a concerned tone. Courtney hated being in this vulnerable state. She felt tears building up in her eyes and quickly wiped them away. Duncan's voice sounded again. "Would you want me to stay closer to you? I promise I won't try anything and I'm wearing clothing." She laughed shakily and managed to smile. She nodded and Duncan shifted a little closer to her. His arm wrapped around her waist and he propped his head up with his other hand. He gently rubbed her side with his thumb which resulting in a surprising calming effect.

Courtney's breathing regulated and with his warm body against hers, she stopped shaking. She was shocked. Duncan had a softer side to him. She had sort of guessed that ever since she saw Duncan give DJ a new bunny but she couldn't believe the contrast in his attitude from a few hours earlier to this moment. She felt a sense of guilt overcome her. He was staying up late to comfort her and she was the one who demanded all the attention. Although it took her some effort, she found the ability to say something to the green haired punk.

"Thanks Duncan." She said quietly. As if by impulse, she flipped over to face him. Even in the dimly lit room, she could see Duncan's face exhibit a surprised and slightly confused expression. She leaned forward and after a moment's hesitation, kissed him. His lips reacted almost immediately. She brought her arms around his neck and knitted them into his hair, moving them up and down his green mohawk. _God, how it felt so good to kiss him again._

He kissed back in a soft manner that mirrored hers. Courtney smiled on his lips before kissing him back a bit more roughly. When they kissed, it was as though the storm no longer existed. It was just the two of them, back on the island. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She obliged and their tongues met. She wrestled his for dominance, much to his amusement.

His hands wound into her silky hair, pulling the CIT closer to his chest. She had never felt so alive. She moved her hands down his chest and pulled his wife beater. He took it off and Courtney started tracing his well-toned chest with her soft touch.

Courtney gave him a cheeky smile in the dark. She moved in closer to him and placed kisses on his neck. Duncan let out a low moan in response, obviously turned on by Courtney's sudden control over the situation. She found his Adam's apple and started to place soft kisses upon it. She moved her head down, letting her tongue run over the punk's torso. A chill went through his body causing Courtney to look up at him, smirking.

Duncan's face heated up, slightly embarrassed that Courtney made him react in that manner. He usually was the one giving girls shivers, it never was the other way around. "That never happened."

"You're just angry that I'm better than you." She whispered in his ear. Duncan hissed in response. _You aren't her bitch. _Duncan moved his body so he was positioned on top of her, looking down at the mocha beauty that lay before him. Duncan grinned. He'd show her just how good he really was. He dove in for a parting kiss before lowering his head and starting to gently suck on her collarbone.

A small gasp escaped her lips, her back slightly arching to his touch. She looked absolutely divine when she was like this. They couldn't be a more mismatched pair and yet, they felt so right for each other. He gained a new sense of control on the situation as he used his hands to trace the girl's curves. His tongue moved down a few inches and started to tease the area mere centimeters away from the top of her breasts.

She let out a surprised 'oh' sound and she dug her nails into his back. She felt his hand gently lift up her leg and slide itself underneath her nightdress. His fingers fiddled with her panties and he stopped what he was doing for just a second.

"Frilly panties?" He asked, a smirk present on his face.

"Shut up." The CIT grabbed the back of punk's neck and crashed her lips against his. Perhaps their relationship wouldn't be long term. Perhaps they weren't the perfect match at all. Flings come and go with every season. Was this a fling? Duncan and Courtney didn't know whether their relationship could stand the test of time but, to be perfectly honest, they no longer cared. What they shared at this given moment on time couldn't be labelled and where it took them next was unpredictable.

As Courtney looked into the ice blue eyes of the punk that held her, only one thought crossed her mind.

_Maybe thunderstorms aren't so bad after all…_


End file.
